Nocturnal Remembrance not a good thing
by shiroi.hane
Summary: Ella awoken, the worst dream has taken to her. It was about evil jelly ice creams and Hattie's toe. Bad humor.


One-shot Dream Fic  
Editing for its: 1st Anniversary

This is a pointless, plot less story. So unless you are in for a pointless plot less story I suggest you turn back while you still can.

Why?

Because dreams don't have plots! Have you ever had a dream that wasn't pointless, or that had a good plot? No? I thought so.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ella Enchanted; Gail Carson Levine does.

* * *

Ella awoken, she stared around her, panting; the oil lamp was still burning, casting shadows upon the floor, her door was locked (as it should be), it was night outside and air played flowing through her window. She looked up, it was just a dream she thought, a weird nightmare. Ella looked back upon that dream…

Ella was walking down upon a hallway, she found herself in front of a highly polished wooden oak door.

Was Char inside?

She opened it slowly, it creaked. Walking in, she found herself in the air. Clouds floated by the blue sky, she could hear the ocean. Waves splashing upon rocks, the sound of seagulls in the air. Ella gulped and looked down, and then she fell and fell and fell. She felt her stomach leave her, for a splitting moment she thought she was going to be separated in fragments.

PLOP

SPLASH

Water… Ella landed in water. She was safe, but the unfortunate thing was, she never learnt diving….. Yes, it was the worst Plopping noise you could ever here in your life, a belly flop's flop. Ella opened her mouth in agony; her landing had made her legs painful and a deep bruise of purple and red.

"Ouch." She said in pain, though you or I would not have said "Ouch.", we would have said some thing along the lines of: "AOOOOOOOOWWWWW."

Ella realized she could breathe under water, which you could do in a dream. Not seeing anything apart from gray and ocean blue she started swimming. Ella's big puffy lady dress was expanding in the water, like a hot air balloon. It was driving her down. She took it off and was left with nothing but her undergarments, petticoat, and hidden lingerie. During that time she had sank to the bottom of the ocean. The ocean floor was not colorful, but dusty, gray and blue. Rocks of one color shade, gray, lay upon random places.

Ungh…

Ella looked up, to her horror, she saw Char. His hands were tied with a rope bound upon his back. Bubbles were coming out his mouth.

_He is losing air_ Ella though. She swam to Char and finally, she reached him.

When Ella touched him, Char turned to a strawberry jelly ice cream.

_What the…?_

Suddenly the strawberry jelly ice cream shifted, carving itself into a face. Ella realized the face, it was her father's.

The face burst in evil laughter, "MuHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," it laughed.

"You shall never get away!"

Ella wondered, "What are you talking about?"

"This!" said the strawberry-jelly ice cream. Then suddenly an army of all kinds of ice creams (caramel, vanilla, chocolate) appeared out of thin air. In the same second the army appeared, it disappeared. A whole school of fishes devoured it.

"NOOOO" screamed the strawberry-jelly ice cream.

_Grumble…_

"Boy am I hungry." Said Ella, then she spied the strawberry-jelly ice cream, a glint of mischief in her eye.

... ("NOOOO") ... (Gobble, Chew, Gobble) ... ( BURP ) ...

Ella was swimming, smiling at how good her lunch was. She wanted to know all the meaning of this. In the distance, she spied a dim light. The light spread on the horizon, bigger and bigger until it was all around her. The light seemed to surround her. Ella couldn't feel water, she was on land!

Going on her knees she kneeled down and kissed the sand. Her lips hit a ripe-smelling toe. The toe was the most horrible thing Ella touched with her mouth and smelled. Ella looked up; the owner of the toe was none other than - Hattie.

"Ella, what are you doing?" asked Hattie. Then she busted with orders, "YOU MUST: clean the floor, do the laundry, wash the privy, fix the bed, do the dishes, comb my hair, blah blah blah blah blah blah."

Hattie grabbed Ella's shirt and dragged her to the manor. Ella's butt scraped against the rocks that were upon the pebbled walkway. (She is still in undergarments, they were silky ones)

"MUM OLGA!" Hattie screamed at the top of her lungs. Ella thought that if Hattie's throat won't burst, Hattie's ears would.

Out of the briny blue (Oo) Dame Olga came waddling to her daughter with a piggy face. The sunset set in the horizon. The silhouette of the fat lady looked like a rhinoceros charging at them. The sun completely disappeared and Ella was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Well I hope you like my story. 

It's short and tell me what you think about it; also please do tell which part were funny, and which parts were not. It's pointless and I know it but it's for laughs to make a bad day into a good one

Please Review TT


End file.
